Yppit
|-| Yppit = Yppit was a very strange individual with a very strange history. He never lets people see his face, or even his body. People see the back of the chair he travels around in. He's also a genocidal mad scientist, responsible for the destruction of Mole City. |-| True Identity = Yappalit Globotron was a Sphere Child, one of the first created. He was revealed to be the true identity of Yppit when Balzak Globotron encountered him. History Creation Yppit is known to have been created accidentally in a laboratory, although the details of his origin were unclear until recently. (Mole Men Series: "Into the Heart of the World") It turns out that Yppit's "accidental lab creation" was the same event that created the rest of the Sphere Children as well, as Yppit is really Yappalit Globotron. Yappalit was the second Sphere Child created, after his brother Balzak. He had a close bond with his brother and his "father", Ginkus. He made a drawing of the three of them. When the Future Lab staff turned against Ginkus, Yappalit rebelled with the rest of them and tried to escape. He was separated from Balzak as the two of them tried to escape out an air lock, but Yappalit was captured. (Balzak Globotron Series: "Balzak Globotron") Intermediate Years Little is known of his history since that event, 1000 years ago. At first, he was "just like Balzak": naive, lost, longing for his father Ginkus, according to him. Then, over the years, and across endless searches, he experienced hatred, rejection, and many attacks from people. He lost most of his bodily spheres this way. For unknown reasons, he came to believe that Ginkus had never really cared about him and instead only wanted to use the Sphere Children as weapons. At some point, gained the use of his chair and took on the name Yppit. It's not known what planet these events took place on. (Balzak Globotron Series: "Balzak Globotron") Velieez What is known, however, is that he arrived on Velieez and became obsessed with entering the heart of that world. He either built or gained control of a base, from which he could monitor various goings- on while beginning construction of a digging device. As time went by, his digging machine neared completion. But he needed one more important component- the famed Jewel of Takensis- to power his machine. 225px|thumb|right|Yppit's drilling machine, tunneling through the soil, running into some problems during the mission. He stole the jewel from right under the nose of the watchful Po-Po Guy at the museum where it was kept, and finally enacted his plan. He dug through the crust of the planet, until he arrived at a Mole City—A city built at the center of the planet, taking advantage of the unique gravitational situation there. At first, upon discovering the existence of the moles, he was content to honk their noses. But upon seeing their magnificent city, he knew he had to make it his own. He was elected mayor of Mole City. Eventually, he became frustrated with this and destroyed the city’s major power generators, which exploded, destroying much of the city. Yppit escaped, emerging through a hole in the north pole of the planet. He was attacked by snow people, but escaped their ravages. (Mole Men Series: "Into the Heart of the World") The law did finally catch up with him, however, and he was captured. A strange being known as the inquisitor questioned him about his role in the destruction of Mole City, until he escaped from Police headquarters, only to be accosted by a mob of angry mole men who blamed him (rightfully) for the destruction of the city. He ran away and escaped, only to encounter a gigantic, mutated Mole person—The giant mole pursued him, and was incredibly fast. Yppit had to think fast, and he did. He turned around, and convinced the giant that he was not responsible for Mole City’s demise, and that the guilty party was a dead mole man. The giant let Yppit get away that day. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Perhaps he retreated to his base, to lie low and wait for a better time to hatch new evil plans. Perhaps he was simply captured, and killed. His fate was unclear for a time. (Mole Men Series: "REVENGE of the Mole Men") Return to Szan'Xi Yppit finally managed to get off the planet, returning to the lab where he was created - Future Lab on Szan'Xi. He allied himself with The Alliance, and continued the work of Future Lab to further develop the Sphere Technology and capture the remaining Sphere Children. His brother Balzak finally confronted him here. Yppit tried to convince him to join the Alliance, but Balzak refused and captured him after defeating an Alliance fleet. The fleet then stopped at Velieez, where they picked up the Inquisitor, who began to interrogate him aboard the Taburnackle, as she feared jails on Velieez couldn't hold him. (Balzak Globotron Series: "Balzak Globotron") See Also *List of Characters Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Sphere Children Category:Balzak Globotron series characters